Fullmetaljealousy?
by DoomsdayTyler
Summary: Ed and Al return home to find Winry living with another guy; someone who wants to learn more about automail. Ed tries to trust him, but something just...isnt right. Whats going on at the Rockbell household? EdWin
1. Chapter 1

Winry Rockbell decided it was just going to be one of those days. She had woken early that morning due to having to finish some repairs for one of her customers, and being the slight workaholic and not wanting to let the man down, she decided it would be best to sacrifice some sleep she could always catch up with later for time that could be spent fixing his automail hand. She had took a liking to him especially for that reason; he had the guts to get full automail, instead of praying for his former hand to one day return to its original, unharmed form. Not many men or woman would admit to themselves when they were screwed, they would end up clinging on to anything that made them feel fully 'human' as they called it. Flesh, not human, Winry would tell them, but no matter what she said, it was fixed in the customer's brains that they didn't need automail, they just needed some…adjustments to their skin, maybe some metal to help them stand and they would soon recover. She didn't mind much though, as selfish as it sounded, she was kind of glad, if they didn't keep needing updates and whatnot, she wouldn't have money. With no money came no food, and with no food came no Winry. So, she had found it best to (as hard as it was) keep her mouth shut.

Grabbing a wrench, she made her way to the workshop and flicking the light on, she wasn't surprised to see it still in the mess she had left it. She yawned, trying to think of what she could have later for lunch with what little food there was in- she hoped her gran would return soon, somehow it always tasted so much better when she was with her. She sighed thinking of the old lady; Pinako had business in town, and had been gone for two weeks now. Winry had been ever the optimist, reassuring her grandmother she would be fine alone, and that she would need to learn to cope without her around for when she moved out anyhow. She didn't realise just how lonely the nights were until the third one alone.

Winry paused in her task and gave the room a scan, realising how dim it was. She kicked herself off the bench she had been on, and with a screwdriver still in hand, she made her way to the curtains, thrusting them open to let the daylight fill the room. A smile reached her lips for the first time in a few days as the warm rays of light hit her; reminding her that no matter how bad her world seemed, the sun would always carry on shining.

The smile still on her face, she returned to her work, tinkering with the mechanical hand that was near completion and stopping now and then to sip of freshly made coffee. The heat of the sun beating upon her, she threw her hair up into its traditional ponytail and stripped any unnecessary layers off; leaving her in short shorts and tube top. She was known for being such a tomboy that people wouldn't even realise her body. Well, she said people, but what she meant was a certain _someone_. She smirked, not like it mattered to her anyways. All she wanted was him to fulfil his dream, to come home, and to be happy.

Smiling down at the newly completed automail hand, she decided to go and find something to eat. After rummaging through for the cupboards for god knows how long, she found next to nothing in and let out a groan. She would have to go shopping later. For now, she could deal with an apple or something. She grabbed one, and was about to return to the workshop when she heard a soft knocking at the door. She frowned. The only people who were going to be coming today would be around later- unless it was someone new. She yawned, stretched out and glowered as another loud knock echoed from the door way.

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' She called out, anger clear in her sharp voice as she stormed to the door. Yanking it open, she felt her stomach jump, turn over, jump against and then do a little jig. In front of her was one of the best looking boys she had seen in a long time. A very long time. Blonde hair, spikey and styled complimented his wild, blue eyes, his skin looked tanned perfectly and his teeth would make any dentist jump for joy as one look. Winry blushed.

'Uh-uh-Um,' She was stumbling, trying to find some sort of nice tone of voice to put on so she didn't sound to un-lady-like (the thought made her laugh in her head ).

'Are you Winry Rockbell?' The boy asked kindly, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and making her feel even more nervous at the fact he knew her name. She nodded, not sure what to say and carried on staring at him.

'Ah!' The boy grinned boyishly, 'I've heard all about your work- please, I know this is so quick and all, but I've heard so much about you, and-' He was blushing, 'Please accept me as your apprentice!' He cried, saluting her as though she were higher ranked than him.

Winry wasn't sure what to reply to that. Here was a random, devishly good looking boy who looked around 3 years older than her, asking to be her trainee when she didn't know his name, where he was from or where the hell he had heard about her work from. So she merely blinked.

'Please, ma'am, I would be honoured!' The late teen said, his cheeks burning red as the awkward silence continued.

'Uh-Yeah,wait,' Winry muttered, trying to gather her thoughts. 'Come on in, I mean, excuse the mess and all- and- uhm, just, make yourself at home in the front room,' She led him into the house and pointed through to the living room. She tried to not slap herself as Ed's voice filled her mind, 'Don't let strangers in,' He had warned her on several occasions. She felt a little guilty, but decided that this boy wasn't really a stranger, right? He knew about her- so all she had to do was know more about him! Grinning, she made her way to the kettle and popped it on. The boy was still at her heel, peering around at the scattered nuts and bolts on the tables and chairs.

'Sorry about the mess,' Winry mumbled, her cheeks daring to redden again. 'I've been really busy lately, so…yeah…tea or coffee?' She asked, mentally scolding herself for being such an untidy girl. She then mentally kicked herself when she realised what she was wearing. Great. She wasn't making the best impression, wearing the shortest shorts in history and a boob tube that was probably too small for her breasts but was still comfy at the same time, not to mention the grease and oil splattered all over her body probably didn't help much.

'Oh please don't go to any trouble, Ms. Rockbell,' Her new companion rushed to tell her, coming to her side. 'I would rather you didn't go to such a hassle as preparing drinks for my advantage, 'He grinned at her a genuine smile and Winry found herself smiling back. Honestly, where had this boy come from if he was thinking that her making a drink was trouble?

'Its no trouble, Mr….' She insisted, hoping to get his name out of it. He seemed to take the hint and his face lit up even more- causing him to grin more and make him even more handsome than before, if it were possible!

'My names Rez,' He smiled, 'Rez Riley.' He held his hand out and she took it in her own, smiling and shaking.

'Nice to meet you, .'

'Oh, please, call me Rez, !'

'Only if you call me Winry,'

They both grinned at eachother. Somehow, Winry thought she had found a friend out of the boy in front of her.

'So, tea or coffee?' She repeated.

* * *

'I heard all about you in Central, I've been meaning to come and speak to you for some time but I was a little worried of what you would think of my skills as a mechanic…So I trained since I was 15, and now I'm 18- I know its kind of funny for you to have a student who's older than you, but I really would love to be your apprentice.'

Winry blushed at the fact he had been trying so hard to impress her, it amazed her! People had heard about her in central? She smiled, probably thanks to Ed and Al…

'So, please, if it isn't too much bother, would you reconsider allowing me to be your trainee?'

'I didn't say you couldn't be!' Winry grinned, showing she wasn't insulted by the comment. 'I just need to know some basic things and I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get along just fine,'

'Of course! I wouldn't expect you to take me in without questions, so I'm prepared to tell you whatever you wish to know.' Rez smiled, though he looked slightly worried at the same time as if she was going to kick him out at any minute.

'Right…' Winry set her cup down and tried to give Rez her most serious look that she usually saved for when she wanted to give Ed or Al a good talking to, and crossed her arms. 'What made you so serious about automail, then?' She asked, 'I mean, no offence but you don't really look like someone who would be that into it, not to mention you're pretty young.'

'Says the pretty 16 year old girl.' Rez grinned, and Winry blushed madly, seeing his point- she didn't look like someone who was that into mechanics (as every man and woman she ever met in her life told her) but she wouldn't consider herself pretty!

'Well, to answer your question, this,' Rez caught her attention and moved his trouser leg up, revealing a very shiny, metallic , automail leg. 'Is what made me so interested in mechanics.' Winry nearly jumped for joy, pointing at it with shining eyes.

'Its!- I can't believe it! I had no idea!' She didn't even care if she was blushing as she bounced to his side, kneeling and examining the leg with amazement.

'Well, I don't really show it off much, unless people ask.' He smiled as she poked at it, even stroked it as if it was some sort of prized possession. 'Or unless it needs fixing, sometimes I need a helping hand with it, its hard to fix some parts on myself.'

'You made it yourself!?' She squealed, still investigating the automail leg. 'This is awesome, seriously, well done! You've only been doing this for three years, I can't believe it!' She grinned, making a mental note to not let this boy out of her site- he was definitely nice enough and talented enough to work with her.

'Yeah, sure did! Don't you think it could do with people more in the 11th-'

'Yeah, I was about to say that! I mean, it's a little heavy, but we can fix that up in no time- you don't mind if I make some adjustments, do you? I'm not trying to say you couldn't do it yourself or anything, its just-'

'You're too kind, Ms. Winry. I would be more than happy to let adjust it!'

Winry smiled warmly, happy that he was treating her as a friend more than someone above him. If anything, she was still shocked at his leg and how he had been able to make this himself in just three years training- then it hit her.

'Wha….What made it so you lost your leg, then?' She asked in a small voice, hoping to not sound too nosey. Rez's face dropped and she instantly felt guilty for plunging so deeply into his personal life; but she had a tugging at her heart about it, what if he was involved in some sort of crime? How could she have him living in the same house of her without knowing, really….?

'I understand why you ask, please don't look so awkward.' Rez smiled, taking a deep breath. 'My sister, Lisa, never did like to get into trouble. She was shy, lived a quiet life, tried to stay away from anything that caused trouble.' He smiled sadly for a second, before his expression darkened. 'She got a boyfriend. His name was Lucas, I liked him at the start….so did my parents. I started to get a little more interested when she stopped calling so much though, and she didn't come to visit like she would…so me and my dad went to her house, just to check up on her.' He sighed, 'When we got there, she was dead.'

Winry gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. She felt sick at the thought of it…she couldn't believe going through something like that. Is that…is that how Ed and Al had felt, finding their mum on the floor, dead….? She truly felt like crying, but she had told her best friends the next time she cried would be of happiness…so she stopped herself.

'H-How…?' Winry asked before she could stop herself,

' Lucas. The bastard. He was into alchemy, I've never been a big fan of that shit…sorry for the swearirng…..but, well….He used her.'

'Used her?' Winry repeated, choosing to ignore the comment on alchemy due to knowing some of the best alchemists around…

'Used her. He lured her into his little trap, clicked his fingers and then she was dead. Well, he didn't click his fingers, more like used one of those circle things.'

'What did he use her for though?'

'Never found out.'

'What-why?'

'He got away,' Another sigh feel from the previously oh so happy teen and Winry felt more guilty for bringing it up, but curiosity was taking over her. Seeing her expression, he closed his eyes, as if remembering and began to speak again. 'When I found Lisa, her body, I knew what had happened. My dad stayed with her body, so I went after the filth who had done it to her…and when I found him, he was cowering away. I was pissed, really angry….I grabbed whatever was in site, I think it was the chair leg, I can't even remember. And I just went at him, but he was an alchemist, and before I knew it, he had pushed me over and created a block of concrete from the ceiling. It was too heavy, it fell, and it broke several bones in my leg.'

'So…it…cut your leg off?' She asked in a near whisper, but he chuckled and shook his head.

'No, it just hurt like hell and I wasn't able to move it- it more like…disconnected the nerves from my thigh downwards. It was paralysed, I suppose.'

'Did they tell you to get automail?'

'It was a suggestion from the Doctors, yes, if that's what you mean. But I refused at first, though my time in hospital was getting more and more boring…so I read into automail. After some convincing to my dad, he lent me the money to buy some bits, and once I was aloud to return home…I made the automail myself.'

'Wha-just by reading!?' Winry cried, amazement filling her eyes.

'Yeah. I was determined to be back on my own two feet, to live my life because I still had it.'

Winry looked at him sadly, her eyes raised in sympathy and looking extremely close to tears. She smiled at what he had said though. 'That's great. Always live life to the fullest.'

'That's why I came to you, after learning for three years, there was only so much I could gain from books- I had never spoke to the other mechanics about my own skills, just asked for tips and ect. I heard about you from someone in Central, said you were the mechanic of someone pretty amazing and that you were beautiful.' He smiled as she blushed again, 'And he was right.'

'R-really, please, don't.' She smiled back, 'So that's the reason you came to me? Just from hearing from one person?'

'Oh no! I researched into you, asked around a bit….heard you knew the Elric brothers, too.'

Winry's brow furrowed. If she found out this guy had only come here in hope of meeting Ed and Al, she was going to kick him right out.

'Yeah, I know them. They're my best friends.' She stated. 'Why?'

'Oh! Don't, please don't think that I'm trying to use you to- to get to them!' He cried, pulling a face that made it look like the words left a nasty taste in his mouth.

'I don't think that!' Winry defended, crossing her arms over and looking up at him from the floor. 'Its just, well, why else would you be here?'

'I…to be your apprentice, please. I need to learn as much as I can from you, and then, one day, I'll be able to help others like you have so much.'

Winry studied his sturdy features for a second, that powerful look on his face that reminded her so much of Edward. She smiled, holding back a sigh, and nodded in her usual understanding manner. Rez wanted to help others, she couldn't exactly tear him away that wish- not after everything had happened to him.

'I'll do it. I'll teach you what I know.'

* * *

Winry's eyes flickered over the older boys hands as she watched him. He was good. Too good. Why the hell did this guy want her help of all people!? He was already nearly the same level as her! She frowned, moving her hand to grip his as he reached for the wrong bolt.

'Thanks, Win,' He smiled at her, then went back to concentrating on the hand he was building.

She nodded her 'you're welcome' to him. She liked that he called her 'Win' but it didn't seem as…refreshing coming from his mouth as it did from Ed's or Al's. But it was nice to have some company, which Rez had been for the last month- he was living in the same house of her, and he had met her granny some time ago when her and Den had dropped in for a visit before leaving back to Central once again. Pinako had work set out for her for what seemed like never-ending months, Winry thought, when she had heard her gran would be leaving so quickly again. But she was happy she approved of Rez after meeting him- on the phone she had argued that letting a boy live in the house alone with her was a dangerous risk, but Winry, being Winry, had ignored her and told her the good things about him instead. Winry had also even had the pleasure of meeting Rez's mother and father who had dropped by out of concern when he forgot to write- that managed to remind Winry of Ed again- and Rez's father had assumed (as many of the villagers did ) that they were a couple. They weren't, of course, but sometimes it was hard to ignore the looks Rez would give her. But, she didn't find herself resenting them…maybe she really did like him? Every time she thought that though, an image of Ed and Al flashed into her mind, reminding her that they would be back one day and then maybe…things could happen between her and Ed. Just maybe. Things had been going smoothly between her and Rez, she didn't see him as a student (she didn't know how to treat someone as a student!) she saw him as an equal, especially at the speed he was moving at at the moment. She hoped the next time Ed came home he was here, so she could show of her finest work on the state alchemists arm and leg to her fellow mechanic. She grinned to herself, thinking of those boys always made her smile…Her fingers brushed through her hair, not caring that the oil wiped through it, and she glanced to the clock.

'Hey Rez , want something to eat?' She asked, stretching out.

'Sure thing- please.' He replied with a mumble, poking at the hand and tinkering with it. She smiled, leaving the room and headed to the kitchen to prepare something. She was about to rinse her hands when she heard the booming knock echo from the door. She sighed. No doubt that would be Paul with his usual ways of storming right in and demanding his work to be done without a word of thanks. At least he payed them. She rolled her eyes, and another booming sound echoes throughout the house.

'All right!' She cried, feeling a slight déjà vu of the day she met Rez.

She sighed, opened the door and closed her eyes, hands on hips. 'You don't have to be so bloomin' rude, Paul!' She muttered, pointing towards the workshop and waiting for him to storm past her. She huffed.

'Nice to see you too, Win.'

Her eyes flew open at the voice- and she felt her stomach dance around foolishly, she blinked several times, nearly choking on her words. In front of her stood the two brothers she had grew up with. Ed and Al. Her legs acted on her own accord, she was running towards them with a sudden burst of energy, and before she knew it she had grabbed hold of the elder of the brothers and had him in a bone crushing hug. Edward grinned, lifting and spinning her around slightly on the spot and returning the hug with a stronger force. If Al could have smiled, he would have, but the tin of armour watched the affectionate display of reuniting from the sideline, only to feel Winry reach out a hand and tug the younger brother towards them, involving him in the hug that she knew would look _so_ not cool. But she didn't care. Being cool was overrated anyway. She couldn't believe it. They were back, and she didn't even care if it was just for Ed to get an upgrade or not, she was just so….grateful they were alive. Ed had placed her back on her feet, and she felt the gratitude once again rush through her as she looked into his golden eyes, shining perfectly just as she had remembered them always too in the sun…or anywhere.

Then she reached into her pocket, took out her wrench and beat the crap of both of them.

-And another brilliantly placed linebreak! 8D-

'I come back and the first thing you do is beat me up!' Ed spat, rubbing his head from where he had been impaled with random wrenches, screwdrivers and or spare bolts that Winry had somehow made appear from her tiny short pockets.

'And now my armour has more scratches…' Al sadly muttered,

'Ah! Stop your complaining,' She grinned, 'I need to hit you guys as much as I can when you're in town anyway.'

'And why would that be?' Ed asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he sent her a glare from the grass where he sat.

'Because, when you guys get your bodies back and come back, you're going to be living here for a while, right?' She didn't wait for them to reply; she already knew they had nowhere else to go and knew they didn't need reminding of that, and a smirk fell on her lips. 'And if you're living with me…heh…you're going to have to get used to getting hit.' She paused. 'A lot.'

Al and Ed looked more than scared at the thought.

Winry merely sent them a grin! 'It should be fun, right!?' She exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. She couldn't wait for them to come home for good…the idea of it made her giddy!

'Ah…Brother, maybe we should stay in Central once we get our bodies back,' Al commented in a small voice, and although Winry knew he was joking, she was ready to sent a wrench of justice at his armour, when a voice interrupted her actions.

'Win?'

The three childhood friends looked up to the blonde who was poking his head around the door, shades perched on the top of his head and a confused expression on his face. His eyes fixed on Ed, then to Al, then to Winry and he smiled.

'These the Elric's, I'm guessing?' He grinned.

'Damn right they are!' Ed barked, put off by the sudden appearance and jumping into 'super defensive' mode, 'And who's asking?'

'Names Rez.' The older teen said, emerging full from the room and stretching, a wielder in his right hand. 'Rez Riley.'

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. I do own Rez C: Thats why he's so handsome! *grins* BECAUSE I CAN MAKE HIM!

Ooohh, i can't wait for chapter 92, can you guys!?

I just read the whole of FMA in the last few days x_x went two days with no sleep C: And there we go!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you an idiot?"

Winry's tore her attention from the automail arm to the boy attached to it in a flash, eyebrow furrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She spat back, confused by the random verbal abuse.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ed sighed, moving his human hand up to run it through his wild bangs, irritated and eyeing her carefully.

"No, I don't." She stated, refusing to look anywhere but at him. She wanted a truthful answer from him, and wasn't going to continue her duty as his mechanic until she got one.

"Think then." Ed muttered, his flesh hand dropping to his side.

Winry glared at him for a few seconds, but did as he said nonetheless. She thought. What had she done to annoy him this time? She'd thrown her wrench at him- but he was more than used to that by now. Maybe he was offended because she had hugged him? She scoffed at the thought, telling herself that was a stupid thing to think. Maybe he thought she had done something wrong with his automail and that's why it needed repairing- again? She mentally kicked herself, if that was the reason then she'd be sure to beat him up for it. He should try staying up all night making automail to awake the next morning and find her best friend, once again, gone.

"I don't know! Did I do something wrong with your automail? Is that what you're trying to tell me!?" She stood up, features arranged angrily and glared down at him. "If you're trying to tell me you think I screwed up then just spit it out!"

Ed's face turned from annoyed to concern within seconds. He sat up, glad that she hadn't taken his metal arm of so he could balance himself.

"N-n-no!" He smiled a little. "I'm not, you didn't screw up with it, okay? It was me who screwed it up, I was reckless. Got caught in another fight. Sorry."

Winry huffed, letting out the relief she had caught in her chest seconds before and she smiled weakly back. It was nice, in a twisted way, to know that he would defend her if she doubted her own skills. Or if she cried. It made her know that, in a way, he would be there for her.

"Of course," She nodded, "You're always in fights." Her chest tightened at the truth in her words. " We used to fight a lot when we were kids." She said dryly.

"Y-yeah." Ed nodded, dropping back onto the bench he was laying on.

"I always won." Winry reminded him, grinning now.

"I always let you."

Winry smiled fondly, knowing he was only saying that to keep what dignity he had. She had always won, even if winning had involved batting eyelashes at him or pretending to cry. She tried to not sigh at how far away the memory was, how carefree they had been when they were little.

"So, why am I an idiot?" Winry asked, deciding to move swiftly on before she got upset again.

"What?"

" You asked me if I was an idiot. I want to know why. If I've done something to offend you, then just say it."

"You should know."

"You should tell me."

Edward was silent for several minutes after that. He glowered at the wall, his fists clenching. Winry watched him, and she knew that if she did it for long enough, he would crack. He wouldn't be able to keep something in for too long. She was right.

"You're living with a guy!" He spat out, refusing to look at her. Winry's eyes raised in disbelief.

"And? That makes me an idiot, how?"

"How!?" Ed whirled his head around to face her, anger in his eyes and burning into hers. "He's a guy! That's how!" he spat, " You don't know what his intentions are! He could have anything up his sleeve! You can't trust people like that! He say's he's from Central, how the hell do you know he's telling the truth!?"

"Well why the hell would- what the hell would he be doing here if his intentions were anything but working on automail with me!?" She shot back, bewildered.

Ed laughed bitterly, "Oh I don't know!" He cried, "Maybe because you're a vulnerable girl living alone! Maybe because you're in the middle of nowhere, where no one can hear you cry out or-"

"Or maybe because he actually believed I was a good mechanic! Ever though of that possibility, eh!?" She screamed, her voice echoing around workshop as she glared dramatically at him. Ed looked away.

"I'm just saying, win."

Winry ignored that clenching of her heart when he called her that.

"And so am I, Ed." She said softly, "You know, it's okay to trust people. Rez is really a nice guy, I'm certain you would get along with him if you tried."

"I'm sure he's just lovely."

Winry tried to ignore the sarcasm dripping in his voice as he looked away again. She sighed.

"Right. Edward, please. This is stupid. Is it because he's staying in this house? You know, its not like he's doing any harm- he's only here for a few more months and-"

"How long has he been staying here?" He asked, suddenly facing her.

"Around a month."

"A month!?"

"Yeah."

"A month!?" He repeated, his mouth hanging open as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Yes, Edward, a month! 28 days! A twelve of the year! How ever you want to phrase it! What is with you!?"

Ed finally closed his mouth, folding his arms over his chest and looking thoughtful.

"Where does he sleep?" He asked, dismissing her question.

"In-In his own room, of course!" She glared, readying herself with wrench just in case he asked anything indecent.

"His own room?" Ed asked, eyes raised.

"Yes! In his own room! Why!?"

"Where's his room?"

"What!?\

"Where's his room!?"

"Stop repeating yourself! Its like you're a stuck record or something-"

"Win, where's he been sleeping?"

And within seconds Edward was on his feet, walking towards the door and pulling a shirt over his naked torso. Winry stormed to his side just as he was opening the large door, but she slammed it shut before he could progress any further into the house. Golden eyes found Baby blue.

"Let me go out, I need to check something…"

"Ed!" Winry muttered. "Please, tell me what your problem is here."

Ed ripped his eyes from hers, concentrating on the floor. "I just need to know who he really is."

"You worry too much," Winry said after a moment of silence. "He's just my friend- an apprentice. He's a real gentlemen Ed, and I'm sure you'd like him once you get to know him!"

"And what makes you think I'd want to do that?"

"Please," Winry said in such a voice that sounded unlike her that made him look up. "For me."

* * *

Edward scowled at the older man across the table. Then he scowled at Winry. Then at Al. All three were laughing together, Winry showing them something- he had no idea what or why, but they obviously found it rather amusing. He didn't. In fact, he couldn't stand it. He didn't know if it was because she was paying attention to someone other than him or Al, and he didn't know if it was because she was so close to this man wearing such small shorts and such a revealing top. He didn't know if it was because her eyes were lit up so brilliantly around him, or the smile she wore near Rez. The smile she kept for him and Al only. He did know one thing though; he wasn't jealous.

Angry, pissed, ready to beat the hell out of this guy for even being in the same room as Winry, sure. Jealous? No. He just didn't trust Rez. His stupid blonde stylish haircut, shades perched on top of the mess, his annoying boyish grin, the idiotic way he moved, he walked, the fact that he…

Ed was going to hate himself for thinking this.

…was taller than him. He didn't trust any of it. But most of all, he didn't trust the mans eyes. The second his eyes had met Rez's, he knew they belonged to someone who had killed. He would never be jealous of someone who had murdered.

Ed's eyes darkened, he wanted to know this guys real story, and he wanted him as far away from his best friend as possible. He couldn't believe how long they had been living together before him and Al had shown up.

_That's what you get for calling more than once every two weeks for a five second catch up. _ He thought, anger clenching his heart at his own stupidness. How could he have known she was idiotic enough to just let him in and live with her? Didn't she realise just how dangerous some people were?

His hands slammed onto the table, causing three heads to jump up and look at him as he rose from the table. Giving them a quick look over, he walked from the room.

"I'm going out."

Winry watched him go, concern etching her features. She looked to Al, then back to Rez.

"Is he alright?" Rez asked, peering through the window to see the back of his red coat flapping slightly in the breeze as he walked away.

"I don't know…" Winry muttered. She began to walk towards the door in hopes of following the alchemist, when a hand made contact with her shoulder.

"Don't" Rez said, "I'll go speak with him."

"But-"

"Win, please. I think I may have upset him."

Before Winry could react, he was already out the door. She looked helplessly at Al, who she knew would have the same confused look on his face if he could. She smiled slightly.

"C'mon then Ed, tell me what you and Ed had been up to then."

* * *

Edward stared at the river. He didn't know why he had ended up here, of all places. Maybe it was because it held some of his fondest memories of the world before it had turned so dark. His father leaving had been something he could deal with, because he had his mother and Al and Winry and his friends. He could spend countless days with Al on one side and Winry on the other, both eager to find new adventures with him, and they would spend innumerable hours on the swing hanging from the tree, or just simply being by each others sides, being naïve and not realising just how much they had. He wanted so badly to live those memories again, to be able to swing Winry around in his arms as she practically flew at him in the sunset. Being able to wrestle with his brother over who got to have the last of the cake their mother had made and both being able to actually consume it. Seeing his mum smile as he held out a newly transmuted toy, her eyes lighting up and thanking him….

"Ed?"

Edward snapped from his thoughts. He thought for a second the person calling him was Al. It wasn't.

"What?" Ed replied, rather rudely.

"Look," Rez said, taking a considerable amount of steps towards him. Ed thought for a second that by the look he was giving him, he was going to punch him. He didn't, but Ed stepped back anyway.

"Look at what?"

Rez sighed. "Fine. Listen."

"What?" Ed asked again, feeling himself get more pissed by the second.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

_Yes_. Ed thought. I do._ I have a problem with you, your stupid lies and your stupid face. And your stupid_-

Ed was going to hate himself for thinking this twice in one day.

-_Stupid height._

"No." Ed decided, an image of Winry's pleading face flashing into his mind.

"Thank god!" Rez grinned, letting out a relieved sigh. "I thought I'd done something!" He chuckled, "What's up then?"

"How do you know this isn't how I always act?"" Ed asked, eyes narrowing. "You weren't born here. You've never met me. For all you know, I could be like this all the time."

"You aren't." Rez said, his face bright and shining.

"How the hell would you know!?" Ed shot back, feeling the urge to hit the bastard who was acing like he actually _knew_ him.

"Because I know Winry. She tells me things."

And that only made his feel more pissed.

'She told me we'd get along.'

Those words seemed- that _name_- managed to stop Edward from tackling Rez to the floor. He let his hand relax at his side. She didn't deserve to have two of her friends fighting. He huffed, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I have automail too, you know."

Ed rose his head in shock. Winry hadn't mentioned that.

"You do?" He found himself asking, so surprised he forgot to sound angry.

"Yeah. My leg." He lifted his trouser leg, revealing the shining metal.

"H-how?" Ed asked, feeling curious and trying to not forget his anger at Rez.

"My sister…." Rez looked at the flowing river, dropping the trouser leg back down, his hands inside his pockets. The two teens watched the water as Rez explained.

* * *

Ooohhh! C: Thanks so much for your reviews, guys! Lemme replllyyy! –gets all sparkly eyed-

Story writer568 – Thanks so much! C: I'm glad you can't wait! (That sounds so mean! Sorry! ) Yeah Ed/Win forever!

Mangarific: Wow, you have like, the bestest name in the history of the world!!! Hahha! I agree, Jealous Ed IS always hilarious! I love his little glares he gives people whenever they flirt with Win, its hilarious! Thanks so much by the way!!!

T.: Thanks you so much!! Your review made me really think things through, and, well, thanks! I didn't realise I was making so many mistakes xD, I"m not a good writer at all, I understand, and I'm really really sorry if it bothered you! And to answer some questions; I'm sorry! I've stopped using apostrophise in case it bothered you ^^ ! Oh, and I"m so sorry for mixing site and sight up so much! I read through it and found two times I did that- please tell me if there's anything more I can do. If you don't like this chapter, I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for you but try harder in the next one, I'm truly sorry if its rubbish!

Please review, I take to heart all good and bad reviews, so I guess I should call them all good reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, but I do, however, own a life! And I'm so happy! –runs through a field of flowers helplessly singing about how awesome it is to be alive-

That is all! C:


	3. Chapter 3

Winry yawned. She was tired. Very tired. It came with the job though. She'd spent many nights creating automail for a set date, and that in turn meant many nights without sleep. Rez had offered to help, but Winry had told him that Ed's automail was something she took pride in and liked to do alone. She hoped it didn't sound too offensive, but it was true. The one thing Ed could rely on her for was his automail, and the one thing she could do for him was make it right.

She slid of the working bench, rubbing her eyes and yawning again. Her back ached from sitting in the same position for so long, even if it had been worth it. The automail was done, and after a few hours sleep she could connect it to Ed's arm instead of making him use the pathetic substitute. Winry walked into the dining room and was about to head to her room when she heard the familiar sound of living tin.

She poked her head around the doorway of the living room, her eyes resting on the unmistakable form of Al in the dark. Her fingers brushed over the light switch and the room was soon illuminated in a dim glow. Al looked over to her, and Winry knew that if he could smile he would of.

"Hey Al," Winry said in a gentle voice, she sat down beside him on the small couch. "What're you doing in the dark?" She asked.  
"…Just thinking." Al replied.

"What about?" Said Winry. She pulled her legs up beside her.

"About when we were kids," Al said, "And when we'd stay up all night, the things we'd get up to."

"Oohh," Winry said. "Like the time we put whipped cream on Ed's face when he was sleeping so when he woke up he thought he'd have a beard?" She laughed,

"And when he woke up he thought he was ill and foaming at the mouth!" Al joined in with a chuckle.

"Remember when we ran away?" Winry giggled.

"If you could call it running away," Al said, "It was more like sleeping in a field 5 minutes from the house for a few hours."

"Yeah! Ah…" Winry smiled, yawning again. She looked at Al, and the same rush of affection she got for him whenever he was around returned. She couldn't put into words how much she admired him, how hard it must be for him to live the way he was, so she merely shuffled a little closer to him, wrapping an arm around his large one. "I remember." She said.

"Winry," Al said, after a few moments of silence.

She looked up to him, resting her chin on his arm. "Hm?"  
"You know when me and brother get our bodies back?"

"Yeah?" Winry asked,

"What do you plan on doing then?"

Winry pursed her lips. She hadn't been expecting him to ask that. Truth be told, she'd thought about it before, but had always been sidetracked by her work or people she knew to actually decide on something.

"I don't really know Al. Maybe carry on with the business?"

"Hmm…" Al muttered, and she could tell he was deep in thought. He almost sounded sad.

"Why? What about you?" Winry asked.

"Hm…well, there's the apple pie you promised me." He said, a playfulness in his voice. "And after that, I don't really know either."  
"You're going to stay here and relax for a bit, right?" Winry said. "You and Ed need, lets say, at least a….year of relaxing after all you've been through."

"A year…?" Al said. "That would be nice…but brother, staying still, for a year?"

Winry winced. "You're right. Your brother probably couldn't stay put for a week, I'm surprised he hasn't ran off back to Central without his arm already!" She giggled,

"Nah. He likes it here."  
"He does?" Winry yawned, resting her head against him again.

"Yeah, we both do. Its nice to have someone to come home to…a place to call home. Its nice to have someone who believes in us…"  
Winry smiled. "Well yeah. Its nice to have something to believe in."

They were silent for a few more moments, and Winry had to admit that even though he was a tin suit, he was pretty comfortable. She shifter silently, her eyelids closing then opening in attempt to keep awake, though she knew the battle with sleep was going to be lost soon. If only she had a duvet…but her bed seemed so far away right now and the dim light of the room made her position even more comfortable. She hoped Al wouldn't mind her sleeping on him.

"You know, Brothers in love with you."

And then her eyes were open and she was sitting up and the room was no longer dim in her opinion, but as bright as the sun to her adjusting eyes.

Had she just heard right?

Did Al actually say that? She looked at him, and in a painful moment cursed his body's face for being so unreadable. She didn't want to ask him if he'd said it. What if it had been a dream? What if she'd fell asleep and woken up in the same position and just dreamt he'd said it? Winry glanced at the clock. Then cursed herself for not checking the time when she'd fell asleep. She looked at Al, then to the clock, to the lights, anywhere, trying to figure out just what had happened.

"Are you okay, Winry?" Al asked, and Winry swallowed the lump in her throat. She frowned.

"Uh-Did I fall asleep?" She muttered, fighting the urge to ask if Ed _was_ in _love_ with her.

For some reason, Al looked like he would have been smiling if he could and that only made Winry more curious. "Hm, I'm not sure." He said. "I think you did. Can't be sure though."

Winry frowned again. "But, well, was I, like, leaning against you for-"  
"-A few minutes." Al said, "But that doesn't mean you weren't sleeping."

Winry flushed. "Did I-uh-Um…" She swallowed again. "Never mind…Its almost 6. I'm going to make some breakfast." She muttered. She stood up.

"Don't you need some more sleep? You were up all night…" Al said,

Winry paused in the doorway. She gave him a thoughtful look. Was he trying to pull something on her? Had he said it and then made her think she was dreaming or was she just being paranoid? Maybe he was being honest, maybe he didn't really know- this was Al, after all, he was honest and sweet and kind and wouldn't do anything to make things harder for her, right? But what if he had said it? What if she hadn't been dreaming and he'd said it to try and confuse her or just to mess with her head? She mentally shook her head at the thought. Al wasn't like that. She had probably just dreamt that he'd said Ed was in love with her, she'd dreamt it before and would probably do it again. It wasnt like it mattered anyway. Even if Al HAD said it, it wasnt like Ed actually loved her.

"I'm not so tired anymore," She said, and headed to the kitchen.

Al, for once, was happy he couldn't bee seen smiling, because right there and then he was smirking like an idiot.

* * *

**Thanks so much for your kind reviews! I'll reply to them all seperatly soon ^^3**

**This chapter is basically a little interaction between Al and Winry, just because i think they deserve it xD~ And well, Al being all mysterious is allways awesome :B I made it so he told her ed loved her because...well, just to confuse Winry! And because Al knowwss it and wanted to get it out in the open, but he isnt going to say anything unessicary when he see's the oppurtunity that she heard but isnt sure if he said it or not, so he's all 'I don't know what you're talking about!' -innocent face- xD**

**...Hope this makes sense. XD sorryy~**

**Please review.~**


End file.
